


No more secrets

by Heavyheartedgirl



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Mention of harassment and bullying, Smut, g!p virgin wheein, top hwasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheartedgirl/pseuds/Heavyheartedgirl
Summary: After being dumped several times by telling people she was intersex, Wheein gives up on going out on dates and involving herself romantically with others until she meets Hyejin and ends up falling in love with the girl but she tries to hide her secret as much as possible afraid of being thrown away again and losing the girl she had fallen so deeply with. Yet, nothing lasts forever and Hyejin realizes her girlfriend was hiding something from her.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is crosposted on aff and wattpad.

_"Yes! Wheein like that!"_

_Hyejin bit on her lower lip trying to muffle her moans as Wheeins fingers went in and out of her on a steady pace that was making Hyejin lose her mind._

_Hyejin's fingernails were almost driving blood from the older's back._   
_Wheein felt her girlfriend's insides squeeze her fingers more and more signalizing she was close. Wheein went down a bit to kiss Hyejin neck as she buried her curled fingers deeper._

_"Come for me, baby..." Wheein said with a low voice giving soft bites along Hyejin's neck._   
_Hyejin was near so near she could feel it._

The striking sound if the alarm made its presence saying that was time to wake up.  
Hyejin sat on the bed and turned the alarm off, she looked around, her chest rising as she was out of breath. She had a dream, another wet dream with her girlfriend and again it seemed so real...she could feel Wheein's fingers inside her.  
She could feel her underwear damp and still turned on by the dream.

Hyejin and Wheein were dating for four months already and they didn't have had any sexual activities yet and it was mostly because of Wheein. The girl always said she wasn't ready and Hyejin respected that. For Wheein, she would wait till the day they get married to have sex but her wet dreams were becoming more frequent and more unbearable and even only looking at wheein doing the bare minimum, turned her on. She loved Wheein so much and she wasn't willing to lose the love of her life just because she wanted to have sex.

When she first tried to make a move having sex with her girlfriend, Hyejin was sitting on Wheein's thighs, she was about to move her hips and grind on the older's crotch while her hands went to the girl's shirt hem but wheein stopped her.

"I'm sorry Hye...I'm...I'm not ready..."

"Oh, it's okay Whee, I'm sorry" Hyejin smiled and kissed her girlfriend's dimple.

On the second time, she tried, wheein said she wasn't ready yet and Hyejin of course, respect it but she asked.

"Can we at least dry-hump?"

Wheein shook her head with an apologetic look.

"Its okay puppy" Hyejin smiled and kissed Wheein.

She didn't care.

Wheein remembers when she asked Hyejin to be her girlfriend. She liked the girl and she could even think about becoming her girlfriend.  
They became friends for a while and she noticed that Hyejin had pretty active sex and love life and that only made Wheein more nervous.

"She would never look at a girl like me. I have zero chances"

"Whee..." Hyejin whined on the phone. "I'm bored... could you come over?

"I have to finish this commission today Hyegi." Wheein giggled with her girlfriend acting like a kid.

"Grab your materials and come over and finish here...I want to see you..." Wheein smiled. "Oh, I'm so so so lonely..." Ahn faked a dramatic tone.

"Okay miss drama queen, I'm going" Wheein couldn't say no to her girlfriend.

Wheein didn't mind working at Hyejin's place. The younger girl always said she loved seeing Wheein work and she never bothered the girl. Just watching her concentrate was enough to entertain Hyejin and enough to throw her hormones all over the place.

Wheein was sitting on Hyejin's study table, she was concentrated painting. She had paintbrush on her mouth while she worked on the line art with a colored pencil.

Hyejin was sitting in the bed watching the girl paint.

"It's done!" Wheein said happily

"Can I see it?"

Wheein grabbed the paper with fresh watercolor and showed it to Hyejin.

"So pretty" the girl smiled "I bet your customer will love it"

Wheein smiled making her dimple appear  
Hyejin grabbed Wheein's hand and took her bed and plopped both of them of the soft mattress giggling and kissing. Hyejin sat up still kissing Wheein. Her hands cupped the girl's cheeks while deepening the kiss.  
Her hands went down and down but Wheein held her girlfriend's wrist.

"Wheein, come on let's do it...please..."

"I can't..." Wheein distanced herself from the girl putting her hands on her lap grabbing on the loose material of her pants.

"You are hiding something from me, what is it?" Wheein looked to the side, biting her lower lip. "Talk to me baby, I'm your girlfriend. You know you can talk anything with me"

Wheein closed her eyes to ease the need to cry, she bit hard on her lip and looked down at her lap.

"I...I can't...I have...."

"You...?" Hyejin pecked the girl's lips trying to give her more courage. "Go ahead it's okay" she caressed Wheein's hair.

"I have a defect!" Wheein shoots as she started to cry. She couldn't hold it, she was afraid.

"Defect? Wheein doesn't cry, it's okay look at me" Hyejin tried to make the girl lookup. "You don't have any defect what are you talking about?"

Wheein didn't know how to explain so she simply took Hyejin's hand and placed on her crotch.

A certain volume was there and was soft...Hyejin caressed the bulge confused.

"What is that? Whee?" Hyejin squeezed the thing making Wheein whimper.

"That my birth defect... don't touch it too much please..." she started to cry again. "I'm sorry for not telling you this... I was afraid you would give up on me or didn't even gave me a chance...I'm sorry..."

Wheein was dumped several times in the past. When she was starting to go out with someone and when they discovered it or when she told bout it, the person would let her, say horrible things and look weird at her. That was one of the reasons Wheein avoided going out or dating someone, she didn't want to hear people saying she was a freak or give up on her but when she met Hyejin she couldn't hold back, she fell in love with the girl. Hyejin was caring and sweet, she was so easy to be with and so loving. That always made Wheein's heartbeat drum on her ears.

When she had enough courage, she asked Hyejin and surprisingly, the girl said yes.  
Wheein couldn't believe and this time she wouldn't fuck it up, she would maintain it as a secret as much as possible. She loved Hyejin.

"Whee..."

"If you don't want me anymore because of this stupid thing I understand it..."

"Jung shut up!" Hyejin smiled. "I love you in any shape or form and it doesn't bother me you born this way, it still you"

"Are you sure...? I'm a freak and...I don't know if you would like to have something like me inside of you..."

"You're not a freak, you're perfect the way you are." Hyejin hugged the girl tight kissing Wheein's cheeks. "And it doesn't make me wanna have sex with you any less I mean, you're hot and your ass is perfect"

The girl jokes.

"Hyejin!" Wheein slapped her girlfriend's arm who had a big smirk on her face.

"I love you Wheein and the fact that you have something else in between your legs won't change it. You don't have any defect and you're not a freak, you're the love of my life." Hyejin cupped the girl's face caressing her cheeks with her thumbs."And by this point, you should know that I don't care about gender either genitalia" the younger rose an eyebrow.

"Once I was with a bisexual boy and when I told him, he freaked out so..." Wheein looked away. "I was afraid of you dumping me too..." tears started to fall again. "And I love you so much... I couldn't risk it..."

"Oh Whee..." Hyejin hugged the smaller girl. "I love you too and you're not getting rid of me anytime soon"

Wheein felt more relaxed and it seems like a big weight was taken off her shoulders. She hugged Hyejin back.

Hyejin started to kiss Wheein's cheeks and then her lips making the older smile.

"But I want you."

"You do?" Wheein gulped.

"I had another wet dream with you today."  
Wheein looked to the side, her cheeks getting rosy.

"Are you sure you want it? Like you have a pretty active sex life and the most sexual thing I've ever had was masturbating a few times... I don't know what to do and I don't want to upset you...I mean I've seen porn before but still..."

"You're so silly puppy" Hyejin moved on Wheein's lap sitting in a better position. "I'm happy to be your first." She said caressing wheein's nape "we can figure things out together, what about that?"

"Okay..." Hyejin giggled and kissed Wheein once more.

"Now...let me see it. It must be cute just like you" The younger smiled, her hands started to caress the small bulge. Her lips went from her girlfriend's cheeks to her neck.  
Wheein hugged the girl inhaling deeply. It was okay.

Hyejin felt her girlfriend's member hardening making a more obvious imprint on her pants.  
The younger's hands went to under Wheein's shirt caressing the girl's stomach making deep breaths scape Wheein's mouth.

Hyejin hands went down again tugging in the waistband of Wheein's pants and pulling down.

"Oh" Hyejin smiled as she looked at the girl's choice of underwear. "Pizza slices stamps?"

"Don't mock me..." Wheein pouted making hyejin laugh.

"It's cute."

Hyejin went back at kissing Wheein's lips now caressing the bulge softly over the underwear.

"I want to see you too..." Wheein said shyly making Hyejin smile.

The younger girl got up and took off her shirt slowly revealing her naked torso. She looked down at wheein again who had her cheeks in a pinkish color and also noted her member twitch with every movement she made while taking off her clothes she couldn't contain a laugh.

"You're adorable," Hyejin said taking off her shorts. "But don't make me be the only naked here"

A blush crept to Wheeins cheeks and clumsily she tried to take off the rest of her joggers making Hejin laugh.

"Calm down Whee" she giggled at the girl with her head stuck in her t-shirt. It was going to be funny to tease Wheein. "We have the whole day and night, no need to rush." Hyejin helped the girl take her shirt off and tried to fix her messy hair. She also helped Wheein to take off her pants.  
Hyejin took one more look in her girlfriend's eyes. The girl was nervous and embarrassed.  
She tugged on Wheein's underwear and slid the piece of clothing down the girl's legs.  
Her eyes flew to Wheein's bare body. She has waited for so long to touch her girlfriend Properly.

Hyejin smiled crawling back on top of Wheein and kissed the girl while her other hand went to her crotch, grabbing the girl's meat making Wheein flinch at the contact.  
"You're so cute Whee" She smiled.

"Don't call me cute..." Wheein's voice died in her throat as Hyejin started to fondle her balls. Where's was a bit ashamed.

"They feel heavy..." Wheein knew her balls were almost turning blue at that point.

"It has been...a while since last time I did it myself..."

"Like...?"

" month maybe...

"A month?!" When I was in high school I learned in biology class that you know 'boys...'" Hyejin made quotes with her fingers because Wheein wasn't a boy but she was intersex and maybe it worked in the same way. "It's not healthy for you..you know spent too much time without cumming or something like that..."  
"Yeah, I know,"  
"Okay but forget about it let's go back to business."

Hyejin sat on Wheein's lap and went back at softly kissing the girl and then both were lost n each other again. Hyejin's hand went again to Wheein's member but the artist stopped her girlfriend.

"is something wrong? Wanna stop?" Hyejin started worried.  
"No, no...actually I want to... "Wheein pressed the tips of both of her first fingers together. "I want to eat you out..." Hyejin opened a huge grin.  
Wheein know the basics of sex, she watched and read a lot of things.  
"Go for it."Hyejin got up from Wheein's lap and laid beside the girl. Wheein gulped while brainstorming all the things she knew inside her head.  
She kissed Hyejin once more and went down on her body in the same way. She kissed and gave soft bites to Hyejin's neck and chest receiving in reward soft moans from her girlfriend. Wheein kissed around Hyejin's breasts, a place she was dying to dive in during this whole time. She licked in between the younger's breasts and took one nipple in her mouth sucking and nibbling. She gave the other breast the same attention.  
Wheein continues to go down, kissing Hyejin's soft stomach and then her pubic area and finally kissing Hyejin's slit.  
Wheein gave some kisses and ran her tongue on the whole extension of Hyejin's sex making the girl shiver. Wheein started to flick her tongue slowly on the girl's clit.

"A little lower Whee..."  
Wheein did as her girlfriend asked. Hyejin guided wheein during the process and the older took notes mentally of what Hyejin liked.

"Fuck! Wheein-ah!''  
Hyejin held on Wheein's nape trying to get the girl away from her.

"Is everything okay, did I hurt you?" Wheein asked worriedly.

"No, I was near" Hyejin smiled. "Please I want you inside me already"

Wheein crawled up facing Hyejin, her erection poking the girl's thigh. Hyejin looked into Wheein's eyes and saw a bit of hesitation. Cupping the older's cheeks, she pecked her lips a couple of times.  
"Take your time baby..."  
Wheein took a deep breath.  
"Okay...let's go..."  
Hyejin smiled as her hand went to Wheein member and slowly pumped the shaft making the older whimper. Hyejin aligned Wheein's shaft with her entrance and Wheein started to push in slowly. As she started to enter the girl, a heavy moan left her lips as Hyejin also breathed at the feeling of having the older inside her.  
"Fuck...keep going." Wheein pushed the rest of her inches and there she was inside Hyejin.  
Wheein was mesmerized with the feeling that was so different from her hand and the pillows she humped in the past.  
"You feel good Wheein-ah" Hyejin cupped Wheein cheek making the latter opened her eyes "How it feel?"  
"Like a dream..." Wheein breathed out. It was warm, wet and comfortable. She wanted to be like that forever. Hyejin was no different. It has been so long since she had any type of contact like that and the fact that it was Wheein this time made things more intense.  
"Please move..." Hyejin kissed her girlfriend's nose bridge and Wheein did as requested. She moved her hips slowly giving deep trust and a short pause before doing it again until she switches to a slow rhythm. Hyejin closed her eyes bringing wheein closer so her forehead was touching, their breaths and moans mixing.  
"Faster..." Hyejin moaned as Wheein hips picked up the peace. Wheein was feeling her orgasm approach but she had to hold it in, she wanted to make Hyejin come first, Hyejin was her priority.

Wheein started to feel the walls around her clench and unclench uncontrollably when Hyejin said in between moans.  
"I'm close... Wheein-ah keeps like that." Wheein maintained her rhythm. A string of curses and chants of Wheein's name left the younger's mouth. Her walls clenched making harder for Wheein to move, and then she felt a gush of warm liquid around her member, Hyejin's body convulsed under her as her hips kept thrusting up meeting Wheein's thrusts and that was too much. Wheein could hold herself no more and it goes. Hyejin hugged Wheein's waist with her legs to avoid Wheein to pull out.  
Both stayed like that, panting hard enjoying the feeling, coming off their high.  
Hyejin gave butterfly kisses around Wheein's face and kissed the girl's lips.

"I love you Whee..."

" I love you too...can we stay like this for a little longer?" Hyejin smiled.  
" Yes."

After that day, Wheein and Hyejin became closer, not because of the sex they had, but because there were no secrets or hidden things between the couple anymore but both got addicted to having sex with each other. They were always down to do something. Wheein was feeling more confident and comfortable with Hyejin. They even went to buy underwear together and ended up buying a bunch of funny and 'complement each other's' underwear.  
Wheein even told her only friend in her college about that secret and for Wheein's surprise, the girl called Yongsunwent well and didn't ask any embarrassing question or acted disgusted. It almost made the artist cry.

They both were sitting in the living room. Wheein was playing a videogame on her phone while Hyejin was restings her head on Wheein's lap. It has been three days since their first time, and since then the couple has been pretty sexually active what made Hyejin think about some things.

"Whee..."

"Yes?" The younger answered without taking her eyes off of the game.

"Can I ask you something? like some things?" Wheein paused the game and put her phone down. Hyejin sat on the couch look at her girlfriend.

"Sure, what is it?" Wheein said softly.

"Sex-related things." Wheein's heart stopped for a while, a knot formed on her throat.

"You don't want us to have sex anymore?" A little bit of fear was heard.

"No! never!" Hyejin kissed Wheein's lips hoping that the frown in her face disappears. "Are just things that got me curious about..."

"So we are having the sex embarrassing conversation?" Hyejin giggled sitting facing Wheein.  
"I think yes. So..."She started. "Can you get someone pregnant? I've been on the pills for a while but I want to know since...You know..."

"Well, I can't and can." Wheein sat properly and continued. "I can't because my sperm count is pretty low so the chances are low as well but it's not impossible."

"Oh, I got it."

"Okay, next question."

"Your size."

"What? " Wheein blushed. "Why?"

"I don't know, I'm curious. Do you never measure yourself?

"Yeah, when I was 14 and all the boys had a dick competition in my class but...I'm not big...I bet you had people that were bigger inside you. " Wheein was flushed. She was right Hyejin had people that were a bit bigger than Wheein but her girlfriend could satisfy her better than anyone else.

" It doesn't matter. C'mon, you never measure yourself again since you were in middle school?"

"Why should I?" Hyejin got up from the couch and walked to Wheein's room. "Hyejin where are you going?!"

"Get the measuring tape!" The younger yelled from the other room.

A couple of minutes after, Hyejin appears in the living room again. Wheein was playing on her phone when Hyejin straddles the girl's lap getting Wheein out of guard.

"Okay now get hard for me."

"Wait, Hyejin..." A light blush crept Wheein's cheeks. Hyejin gently took Wheein's phone from her hand placing on the coffee table. Hyejin barely moved but she could feel Wheein's member slowly hardening under her.  
Wheein was sensitive and Hyejin liked that. She could easily tease her girlfriend with that.

Hyejin moved her hips back and forth, low moans left Wheein's mouth.

Hyejin stopped her hips and reached inside Wheein's pants taking the girl's member out. A smile formed in the younger's lips.  
"You get hard so easily." She closed her hand around Wheein's shaft slowly pumping it.

"Shit..." Wheein groaned. Hyejin got distracted when a twitch of Wheein's member remembered her about what was the initial plan.

She took her hand off and got the measuring tape again positioning along Wheein's shaft.

"Oh...13.12 cm..."  
"Told you I wasn't that big..." Hyejin fished her phone typing something.  
"Your size is the average."  
"See..."  
"But you got a nice girth and know how to use. That's the most important." The younger wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Hyejin ah, stop!" Hyejin cupped Wheein's cheeks squeezing and kissing the girl's pouty lips.  
"My adorable flour dough." She kept placing pecks on Wheein's lips until she felt something warm twitch on her lower belly. "I think I have to take care of it..."  
"Yes, you started it," Wheein said pouting.

Hyejin rose her hips a bit pushing her pajama shorts and underwear to the side, holding Wheein's length again lining with her center and with one quick motion she sank making Wheein choke on a moan. Wheein's hands went to Hyejin's hips following the girl's movements.

Hyejin moved her hips a bit faster. Hyejin bit her lower lip trying to not moan too loud since Wheein's neighbor didn't like her whimpering Wheein's name loudly.  
Wheein looked down watching her member disappear inside Hyejin every time the girl sank down  
"So good..." Wheein moaned.  
"Wheein look at me..." Hyejin cupped Wheein chin making the older look at her. The sight of Hyeji parted lips and bedroom eyes almost made Wheein come on the spot. "Fuck you're perfect." She kissed Wheein's lips. "Like you were molded for me and me alone."

"Hyejin-ah..."

"Come for me baby" Hyejin moved her hips quite forcefully making Wheein hit deeper spots. A high pitched moan left Wheein's lips feeling her balls tighten and a knot form on her belly. She thrust up as she came trying to prolong her orgasm. Hyejin tried to keep the girl still grinding her hips chasing her relief. The feeling of Wheein emptying herself inside her plus the friction on her clit she was getting from grinding against wheein was enough for her to come too.

"I think I have to get more heavy with the dirty talk with you." Hyejin breathed looking at Wheein's worn-out face. "But I think we got enough for today." Wheein agreed. "Let's take a shower, I'll make something for us to eat."

"Hope your next questions don't need a demonstration." Wheein laughed hugging Hyejin's waist.

"Well, unless you want to."

"I need to get my levels of stamina higher to keep up with your horniness."


	2. Two

The days passed and the girls were growing closer and closer. Wheein was improving a lot in self-confidence.  
Before dating Hyejin regardless of her condition, Wheein was insecure about her body, about her appearance, and how the way she dressed but she was slowly changing her mind.  
Hyejin was making extra effort ho help Wheein love herself and make the girl feel comfortable in her skin. It doesn't matter what shape or form she takes.  
In the past, every time the girl went shopping, it was a nightmare she didn't even try the clothes. Just searched for her size and bought it. And about her intersexuality, due to some unwanted commentary, she even thought about getting sexual resignation surgery to get rid of it but now she was learning to love herself and her body didn't bother her at all.   
Yes sometimes, Wheein gets shy and insecure around Hyejin but the girl manages to make Wheein believe that she is the most perfect and sexy person in the world.

For the first time in a long long time, Wheein accepted going shopping with her girlfriend. She was not going to lie, her clothes were almost ripping apart from how much she used it.  
Wheein was a pretty simple and minimalist person. She had just enough clothes and clothes for certain occasions. When the style was pretty fluid having clothes that were considered feminine and masculine but most of the time she always mixed everything up coming up with a neutral style dressing up as she was feeling in the day but now she needed new clothes.  
Wheein and Hyejin were in one of the cabins while Wheein was changing clothing. The girl has tried some denim pants, jackets and shirts already, now she was trying a short tight dress.

"How do I look?" Wheein said showing off to hyejin. 

The younger girl almost drooled at the sight "hot..." She loved Wheein in any clothing, she found Wheein sexy in any clothing. 

The artist turned around giving Hyejin the full experience. She loved how the red dress hugged Wheein's body and curves and her butt, how it made her more dangerous... red was Wheein's color.  
Hyejin has seen Wheein in dresses and skirts before but most of them were long and or loose different from this dress.

"You said hot to every piece I tried." Wheein smiled. "I liked it too...just my thing is highlighted a bit but nothing a compression short wouldn't solve."

Wheein was talking about the small bulge that was showing in the dress. Hyejin got happy with Wheein just taking it easy and not crying like she said she used to do in the past.  
"I did, but...where are you gonna use it? Because I'm using all of my willpower to not fuck you right here..." Hyejin walked towards Wheein hugging the girl from the back making both face the mirror. 

"On important occasions..." 

Wheein smiled showing her dimple.   
"Oh..." 

Wheein looked at the mirror and she could sense what Hyejin was thinking.  
"I can read your mind and I don't like it..."

"Don't?" Hyejin pouted. "But the dress makes things so much easier...Imagine if we are in a formal party or event and I and can just go under the table, push the dress up and suck you off right there or...you fucking me in the restroom and a dress would make it so much easy..."   
Hyejin bit her lip feeling hot at the thought.

"Stop or you will make me go out of this store sporting an erection..."  
Wheein leaned more against Hyejins torso, she could feel Hyejin's breath in her ear and a giggle.   
"You already are."  
Hyejin looked through the mirror to Wheein's bulge that was more prominent making the fabric stretch a bit "Maybe..." Hyejin cupped the bulge. "I could suck you off right here..." Wheein shook her head gently taking her girlfriend's hand of her sex and turning around.  
"Later."  
Wheein smiled kissing Hyejin's pout

...  
After the shopping, the couple was in Wheein's house. The older girl has gotten an Ipad that she's been eyeing for a while after watching a bunch of iPad pro's reviews on the internet by artists to do her digital art and work since her current computer was on the verge of exploding.

She was sitting on the bed, the iPad, on one hand, the digital pen on the other while Hyejin was hugging her from the back leaning against the headboard watching her draw like a 'baby koala' like wheein liked to say.

...

"Hyejin-ah! stop popping my back pimples! My back will be all filled with scars!" Wheein laughed. It wasn't bothering or distracting her but Hyejin had this thing about popping her pimples sometimes.

"Okay, okay."

Hyejin smoothed Wheein's shirt down and went back at hugging the girl, placing her chin on her shoulder. Her eyes went to the tablet and she couldn't help but get mesmerized at her girlfriend's abilities. Her eyesight dropped lower to Wheein's lap. The girl was wearing dark red boxer shorts with a white t-shirt. She remembered when they went to underwear shopping and Hyejin picked this one for Wheein claiming this color looked great on her and did not only that. Hyejin liked how her girlfriend's ass looked in that specific underwear and her crotch also looked nice. The images of earlier when Wheein was walking around the room giving Hyejin the perfect sight of her butt.

A pout formed in Hyejin's lips feeling the heat from in between her legs. It has been a while since they both had sex.

Hyejins hands caressed Wheein's stomach under the shirt but Wheein was so concentrated she didn't even flinch. Then her hand went down and down till it cupped the older's bulge that was looking pretty appealing inside that red pair of boxers. Hyejin started to caress the bulge and smiled when she felt the member harden under her touch. She kept her chin on Wheein's shoulder watching her member grow under her hand.

Hyejin spent a while caressing Wheein on top of her underwear until she didn't feel satisfied with only that. She put her hand inside the artist boxers and kept doing what she was doing.  
Wheein stuck her pen on the side of the tablet and sat the device aside, she leaned back on Hyejin's torso and closed her eyes, breathy moans leaving her mouth. Hyejin took the advantage and took Wheein's member out of its confines and stroked it slowly from top to bottom for a while. Wheein laid her head on Hyejin's shoulder and the latter started to kiss her cheeks and neck. When Wheein was all hard and leaking like an open tap, she stopped looking at how mad she was. Wheein was trying to catch her breath.  
"Wheein-ah, I think I'm in the mood..."  
"You think?" Wheein smiled.  
"Please I want your attention... it feels like it has been forever since the last time we had sex" The younger pouted.  
"It was just for four days I went on that excursion counting the day I arrived and was dead tired and then we went shopping today."

"But it feels like a month!" 

Wheein kissed Hyejin's pouty lips a couple of times. 

"so I'll give you attention"

Wheein pecked the girl's lips once more and got up picking her iPad and putting her member inside her boxers.  
"Wheein-ah..."Hyejin cried. 

"I'm just going to put this on the table so we won't have an accident."

Wheein put her tablet on the table and went back to bed. As soon as she got in the bed again, Hyejin hugged the smaller girl kissing all her face making Wheein laugh.  
" I love you..."  
"I love you too baby" Wheein kissed Hyejin's nose tip. 

Hyejin smiled and kissed Wheein's lips while her hands were trying to get the older boxers out. Wheein giggled in the middle of the kiss. Hyejin flipped both being now on top taking the younger by suspense making her yelp. Wheein hugged Hyejin's waist with her legs as the girl started to kiss her cheeks and neck.  
Small moans left Wheein's lips with each bite and kiss. Hyejin started to grind her pelvis against Wheein's hard bulge.  
Hyejin moaned at the feeling and sat in her knees again. She caressed Wheein's waist under the oversized shirt watching the girl under her breath heavily. The younger's hands went up and up until she cups both of Wheein's breasts.   
"I missed touching you..." Wheein smiled  
"One day I'll make an experience with you and see how much time you can go without sex." Wheein jokes   
"Please don't." Hyejin lifts Wheein's shirt to her chest and kissed the valley of the girl's breasts, both of her hands cupped Wheein's mounds again massaging it. Se leaned taking one of the nipples in her mouth.  
One of Hyejin's hands cupped the neglected breast while the other went inside Wheein's boxers making the shorter girl's body jolt at the contact.  
Hyejin loved the way everything on Wheein's body fitted perfectly in her hands.  
Hyejin let go from Wheein breasts and trailed kisses down the girl's body.   
She kissed Wheein's navel and skipped the throbbing erection kissing her girlfriend's inner thighs. All Hyejin could hear was Wheein's ragged breathing.   
Hyejin smiled at the girl and nuzzled the erection feeling it throb against her.   
"You smell good Wheein." She smiled kissing the clothed member.  
"Maybe because I showered minutes ago?" She giggled but soon the laugh turned into a moan when she felt a light bite on her bulge that was given by Hyejin. "Kay, kay, I'm sorry"   
Hyejin went to Wheein's lips again kissing while her hands tried to take off the girl's boxers. Wheein's hands were cupping Hyejin's cheeks.  
Hyejin sat on Wheein's thighs and proceed to take her shirt, she placed herself on her knees so she could take her shorts with her underwear what made Wheein's eyes drop to her chest making Hyejin smile.   
Hyejin lowered herself again and before Wheein could take one of the mounds in her mouth, Hyejin took wheein shirts off as well and kissed down her neck and collarbone. Hyejin trusted her hips against Wheein again making both moans. Hyejin continued to kiss down and down. Down to her neck, collar bones, chest, in between Wheein's breasts, down to her belly. All wheein could do was heavily breath and smile as Hyejin's hair tickled the side of her body as the girl went lower and lower until she finally paid attention where Wheein wanted the most. Hyejin held Wheein's member, the throbbing meat in her hand begging for attention.  
"Have I said that you're cute? "Hyejin teased   
"You always say that..."Wheein looked to the side avoiding eye contact trying to hide her shyness. Hyejin giggled and kissed the tip of Wheein's member.  
Licking from top to bottom, casually taking glimpses at Wheein who was biting her lip to avoid moaning. She knew it was useless because Wheein was pretty vocal and soon she would be moaning her lungs out.  
"Hyejin-ah..." Wheein's voice came out as a choked moan as Hyejin engulfed all of Wheein in her mouth. "Fuck..." The Younger bobbed her head up and down slowly. Hyejin held on Wheein's things lightly squeezing. She went up again and kept sucking on the tip for a while before taking the length in her mouth again setting a faster pace. Wheein's moans were louder than before, her thighs threatening to close around her girlfriends head every time Hyejin's ministration got a bit more intense. She was switching speed and teasing the older. Wheein was with her forearm covering her eyes as she was struggling to keep her breath steady  
Ahn let go of her girlfriend's sex and kissed down on Wheein's length again and this time she placed kisses on the girl's ball sack before going to her inner thighs again kissing and leaving hickeys.  
"Fuck! Hyejin! easy!" Wheein moaning loudly. It wasn't like she didn't like it when Hyejin left love bites on her but sometimes the girl got carried away. Wheein bruised too easily.   
"Sorry." Hyejin smiled and sat on her knees again taking Wheein's arm out of her face.   
"You didn't even look at me." Hyejin pouted "I was making a big show for you" She faked a sad tone. "But now I want you to watch." She said sitting on Wheein's thighs again stroking Wheein's member. "If you close your eye, I will stop." Wheein gulped as she watched Hyejin place herself over her meat and slowly sank almost making the artist close her eyes.  
"Good girl." Hyejin grabbed Wheein's hands placed on her hips. "Now watch me okay?" Wheein shook her head.  
Hyejin smirked and lowered her body to peck Wheein's lips and went back at her previous position. She started by slowly grinding against Wheein feeling her meat touch everything inside her and also the pressure on her clit was doing wonders.  
"You feel good..."Wheein breathed shyly.  
"What did you said, baby?" Hyejin heard it of course but she wanted to hear it louder. She rose her hips and sank with a bit of force. She repeated that a couple of times until she started to ride the older girl again at a slow pace.  
"You feel...good..." Wheein closed her eyes for a second but remembered what Hyejin said before. Wheein opened her eyes and looked at hyejin with an 'I fucked up' look. Hyejin stopped for a while but went back to moving.  
"I will let it slide." She said starting to move her hips faster. The room was only filled with the couple's moans and the smell of their musk combing. Wheein maintained her eyes fixed where she and Hyejin's body connected, then her eyes traveled up to the girl's breasts, wheein wetted her lips.  
"You want it?" Hyejin noticed Wheein's eyes fixed on her breasts. Wheein shook her head, Hyejin bent down again making her chest stay aligned with the girl's face. Wheein took one of the nipples in her mouth sucking eagerly. Hyejin stopped her hips for a moment to savor the sensation of her girlfriend's mouth. Hyejin combed her long hair to the side and kissed Wheein's cheeks and breathed.  
"Pound baby..."  
Wheein held Hyejin's hips with a more firm grip and started to thrust up. "Yes, Wheein-ah..." Hyejin moaned. Wheein let go of off the girl's breast as she felt her orgasm coming but she wanted her girlfriend to come first. She felt Hyejin's walls start to clench around her a couple of times.   
Hyejin was still laying on Wheein's torso letting the girl do the job. Hyejin was almost near, she placed some open-mouthed kisses on Wheein's cheek and under her ear.   
Hyejin got one of Wheein's hands taking it off of her hip and placing her clit. Wheein got the message and instantly started to draw circles on the girl's sensitive bud.  
"Whee I'm coming..." Hyejin moaned. Wheein felt the girl's walls clench ad Hyejin's body convulse on top of her as a chant of Wheein's name left her mouth. The overly warm sensation around her plus the clenches of Hyejin's insides threw Wheein over the edge letting go inside the girl on top of her making the latter moan at the sensation.  
Wheein hugged Hyejin's torso and both stayed for a while like that just enjoying the aftermath.  
"I love you, baby," Hyejin said caressing Wheein's messy hair.  
"I love you too. "Wheein brought her hands to the younger's cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Up to another round?" Hyejin smirked flipping them around.  
"Can I cook you something after this?"  
"Eat me first and then we can think about it." The younger said making both laugh


End file.
